


Found family

by hawksea



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksea/pseuds/hawksea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some families are planned, some are lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found family

Patrick arrived back in Chicago towards the later end of Summer. He had spent the entire time at home with his family, working through some issues he'd had both personal and hockey related and he honestly felt like he was in a good place to be sharing those life decisions with the first person who needed to know. Given it concerned them. He had considered running things through with Sharpy before making any statements but he partly didnt want to be chirped about it even if he knew Sharpy would do it kindly but he also felt that if he didnt do it as soon as possible he'd change his mind and never tell the truth.

Driving over to Johnny's his heart was churning. He hoped that he'd missed him a little even though the contact through the Summer had been sparse to say the least but Patrick knew that Johnny was similar to him in that time with his family was precious so he really didnt let outside creep into that time so in a way he should be thankful for the communication they had shared. He was. Johnny was his bestfriend. He just hoped it would still be the case when he let him know what he'd been thinking.

"Patrick!" Johnny greeted him when he walked through the door. And ok that was new. Johnny using his first name rather than one of thousands of nicknames. Maybe he really had missed him. "Want a beer? Or erm not drinking?"

"Dude i'm fine. I'm better. I promised you." Patrick smiled at the concern in Johnny's voice before helping himself to a cold beer from the fridge.

"Good." Johnny nodded. That topic of conversation clearly over as he turned to Patrick with a huge smile on his face. "Oh man i've so much to tell you!"

"Yeah? Me too!" Patrick grinned. Just looking at Johnny's relaxed and happy face made him feel so much like being at home. He couldnt wait to let Johnny in on the secret he was keeping.

"I have to introduce you to someone." Johnny told him, taking his wallet out of his jeans pocket and bringing out a photograph. Turning it round so Patrick could see Johnny grinned again and announced "My big news!"

Patrick's heart stopped. He had heard the expression about life falling away but he had never felt it just die like it had now. Not even when he was going through his troubled moments did he feel as bad as he did now. Trying to stop the tears before they could start he attempted a fake smile and handed the photograph back to Johnny. Holding it anymore made Patrick feel like it would burn him and his stomach was feeling all kinds of horrible. The photograph showed a happy girl who was clearly pregnant. She looked so good in the photograph. Probably a bit older than Johnny with brown hair in curls falling over her shoulders and twinkling green eyes. To her side with his hands over her stomach stood Johnny with a look on his face happier than Patrick had ever seen him. Two cups far below the look he had in the photograph.

Trying to stop bile coming from his stomach and not wanting to act like a complete dick in what was clearly a special moment for Johnny he asked simply "Whats her name?"

"Andee. Like my mom. Isnt that perfect!" Johnny exclaimed making Patrick feel like an ever bigger jerk. His bestfriend had clearly found someone special who was meant to be with him and they were starting a family together. Patrick had no rights to feel the way he was. Jealousy was not a great feeling at the best of times and especially not now.

"Really happy for you dude." Patrick told him trying to show it before making his excuses to leave. "Shit dude I totally forgot I promised Sharpy i'd go over there today. And i'm kinda late. I'll see you later ok?"

"Erm ok." Johnny nodded with a confused look on his face. "Patrick are you ok?"

"Fine dude just late." Patrick nodded before hurrying out the door before the tears fell down his face.

Patrick did drive over to Sharpy's. He figured he owed him for letting him cry on his shoulder. Surely he'd have known about Johnny's news so should have given him the heads up to stop Patrick making such a fool of himself. Ok so Johnny didnt actually know what he had gone over to tell him but Patrick was pretty sure he didnt act the way a bestfriend would have when finding out they were expecting a baby.

"Peeks!" Sharpy grinned hoisting Maddy further up his back where he was giving her a piggyback and let Patrick in the door. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I kinda need to talk to you." Patrick mumbled trying to keep his face steady as to not cry in front of Maddy.

"Erm ok." Sharpy nodded kneeling down to allow his daughter off his back before asking. "Darling can you go see your mom while I talk to Uncle Kaner?"

"Thanks." Patrick nodded. He knew he was interrupting family time and he could be seen as being a jerk for that but he needed to offload and Sharpy was family.

"So whats up?" Sharpy asked getting straight to the point as the two sat in the family room and Sharpy turned off the TV where cartoons were playing.

"God Sharpy. I've fucked up. Seriously this time." Patrick told him finally letting the tears fall from his eyes. Tears were cathartic. His sisters had often told him that before they'd tease him over being a mush.

"Do we need a lawyer?" Sharpy asked and when Patrick shook his head he added "Hitman? Priest? Doctor?"

"Dude not helping!" Patrick told him but couldnt help smiling at his friend.

"So come on. Who do I need to set Bollig on?" Sharpy asked.

"Johnny" Patrick mumbled. "Its Johnny."

"Whats he done to upset you now? Peeks you know he doesnt mean half of what he says right? He's just not as good as showing his emotions as some of us are." Sharpy told him. It was a long running drama in Sharphy's life. Patrick knew that he'd given him lots of cause to not take him seriously but he also knew that it was different this time.

"Its not what he's said. Its what he's done." Patrick told him realising that Sharpy clearly didnt know what was going on which meant that Patrick really might have been the first person Johnny told. "Sharpy he's having a kid. He's met a girl. She's pregnant. I was driving over there to tell him that I couldnt live without him. That Summer was amazing because my family are amazing but it sucked like heck because he wasnt there. And I was so close. But then he showed me his girl."

While Patrick had been telling Sharpy all this Sharpy's eyes had changed from disbelieving to shocked to confused to determined. He stood and went to the kitchen before he returned with two glasses of whisky. He placed one infront of Patrick on a side table and took his shoulder firmly in his hands. "We'll work this out. Patrick i'm here for you. Abby and I think of you as family and we'll get you through this. I'm sorry dude."

"Thanks Sharpy." Patrick nodded. He knew that Sharpy would be there for him but hearing him say it helped more than Patrick could have known.

"Hey the kids just got a new dance disk for their xbox. Want to battle Maddy? She'd love that!" Sharpy asked him when Patrick had finished his whisky. Rubbing his tear filled eyes he smiled a genuine smile and nodded before following Sharpy up to the playroom.

\-------  
"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!" Sharpy grinned slapping him on the back as he walked through his door the next day.

"Erm hi?" Johnny replied wondering what Sharpy was doing there.

"So little Paddycakes shared your big news. Dont worry it'll stay between us. But dude you grew up on us over Summer. I'm so proud!" Sharpy explained. Patrick was really close to Sharpy but Johnny was his friend too and he didnt exactly want to go into this conversation all guns blazing so the friendly chirping route was the one he was going to take. Especially when he saw the look on Johnny's face which was a mix of shock and sheer joy.

"Yeah keep it to yourself for a little while eh? I'll tell the guys when they're all back. Was planning a get together to share the news." Johnny told him.

"My lips are sealed. So where did you meet her?" Sharpy asked.

"She's a friend of my cousin. I've known her for years. Time was right so its happening. God Sharpy I cant wait! I'm so excited! Going to be so much work. I'll need to hire a full time nanny. Maybe Abby has someone? Jennifer has been so amazing. She knew how much I wanted a kid. She's just been wonderful!" Johnny announced almost as if once he had started he couldnt stop as he had so much to share.

"Woah ok slow down." Sharpy told him. "First things first. I'm sure Abby will be able to help with a nanny. Does Jennifer work? I thought Patrick said her name was Andee?"

"Andee's going to be my little girl's name." Johnny told him looking confused. "I know its silly to name a child before they're here but i'd always be calling a girl after my mum and that's what Jennifer's having. What we're having. Jennifer wont be living here?"

"Eh?" Sharpy asked confused.

"Why would she be? We're not together. She'll be staying at her home. She'll come here for the last few weeks obviously but that'll be all." Johnny explained still looking confused.

"Johnny what are you talking about. Look I know you're not a Saint as much as people want to believe that you are but you'd never get a girl pregnant and leave her. Whats going on?" Sharpy asked.

"Of course i'd not. Jennifer is my surrogate. Dude i'm gay? You knew that! God you're the one who lets me talk to them about all this stuff. Which is appreciated by the way." Johnny told him as the colour on his face was fading quickly. "Christ please tell me this isnt why Kaner is so upset!"

"Going to move over the surrogate part buddy but well what the fuck do you think?" Sharpy exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief. He couldnt believe how stupid the two of them could be sometimes.

"But Sharpy. Fuck he came over to tell me something. What was he wanting to tell me?" Johnny asked from where he'd started to pace the floor with a worried look on his face.

"I think i'll leave that one to you two idiots to sort out." Sharpy told Johnny rising from the couch and heading towards the door. "God you two can be really stupid. You better tell Patrick. And quickly. I'm done watching him cry over you."

"Fuck." Johnny mumbled to the closing door before he grasped his car keys and drove to Kaner's appartment.

\----

Driving to Patrick's took Johnny only a few minutes. It was one of the reasons the two lived there. They were always so close to each other that it was so easy to visit each other for no reason in particular. Johnny had always loved being near to Patrick. No scrub that. Johnny had always loved Patrick. He loved the confused kid, the fun loving guy, the man who was so protective over people he loved. Most importantly he loved that he was Johnny's bestfriend. The one person he could always count on. The one person he always wanted to be with him. Well now Patrick and little Andee when she arrived. Jesus how was he going to explain this to Patrick. When he arrived he took one last gasp of air before knocking on the door to Patrick's apartment. Normally he'd have just let himself in but he didnt really consider this to be a normal time.

"Johnny?" Patrick asked when he opened the door and just looking at him broke Johnny's heart. His eyes looked so red like he had been crying for so long. Johnny didnt know how to fix this but just looking at his precious Patrick like this he knew he had to try.

"Can I come in?" Johnny asked gently. "We need to talk."

"Yeah. Sure." Patrick nodded stepping aside and closing the door. He went back over to his couch when Johnny felt cold when he saw the tissues which were surrounding his place. "So?"

"God Patrick. There's so much I dont know where to start!" Johnny told him honestly.

"At the beginning is usually a good place?" Patrick asked and Johnny's heart clenched with love over how even now Patrick was trying to be a good friend.

"As good a place as any." Johnny nodded and began to recount the story of who Jennifer was and that they had never been together but Jennifer was giving him such a huge gift as to fulfill his dream of becoming a dad. He stopped short at telling Patrick how much he loved him because he thought too big a step at once.

"Johnny you'll be an amazing daddy." Patrick smiled at him wiping tears which were filling his eyes afresh with his sleeve. "So good. I had no idea you wanted to be a daddy but I just know you'd be so amazing at it. You love your family so much. I cant wait to meet her! Aimee I mean."

"Not Jennifer?" Johnny asked surprised but just so happy that Patrick seemed to understand.

"Erm I might be a little bit jealous." Patrick told him looking down at the carpet.

"Jealous? Patrick please. If you mean half of what I hope you mean." Johnny pleaded using his hand to lift Patrick's chin and keep it there.

"Fuck Johnny. I love you ok? I always have. I always thought we'd end up together. Since the start its always been Toews and Kane. Us. Together. And I want that. More than anything. Except maybe to be a dad to our little girl. Or an Uncle. Or friend. Whatever i'm allowed?" Patrick told him searching Johnny's face for any sign of what Johnny was feeling.

"Allowed? Patrick you being a dad with me is more than I could ever dream of!" Johnny exclaimed and using his hand to guide Patrick's lips to his he kissed him deeply trying to convey to Patrick just how deeply he loved him. When they parted Patrick looked like the giddy kid Johnny loved to see. He couldnt help but laugh just looking at him. "Erm just incase you didnt realise I love you too. So fucking much."

\-----------

Standing in the nursey watching their daughter sleep Johnny hugged Patrick against him tightly. He just felt so utterly happy and at peace in that moment. He had the love of his life in his arms and their daughter sleeping in their home. He had his family. And that was all he had ever really


End file.
